Various methods are available for entering information into a computer, or for “digitizing” information. Such methods comprise handling a keyboard, voice recognition, image scanning, use of the various forms of pointing devices and recently also handwriting recognition, as is used in many PDAs (PDA—personal digital assistant, pocket computer).
The entered information can then be stored in the user's computer or on a server that is available via a computer network, in order at a later date to be edited, transferred to other users, published or printed out. With the increased spread and availability of the Internet, it is increasingly becoming possible to access electronically-stored information, irrespective of where the user is located. New mobile telephone networks make possible, for example, wireless access to the Internet. As increasing amounts of information become available in electronic form, and as physical information, that is information on paper, becomes to an increasing extent a reflection of the electronic information, new needs will arise for being able to interact with the electronically-stored information.
When entering data using any of the above methods, it can be desirable to link together various electronically-available data sets, such as two electronic documents or an electronic document and a meeting entry in an electronic calendar. It could also be desirable to be able to arrange the data sets in structures or hierarchies, in order to sort them or in order to be able to leaf through them in a structured way using, for example, a web-browser.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method, a computer program product and a device that enable a user to arrange a plurality of such documents or data sets in a simple way.